Co-extrusion of multiple polymeric components into a single film is known in the art. For example, multiple polymeric flow streams have been combined in a die or feedblock in a layered fashion to provide a top to bottom multilayer film. It is also known to provide co-extruded film structures where the film is partitioned, not as coextensive layers in the thickness direction, but as stripes along the width dimension of the film. This has sometimes been called “side-by-side” co-extrusion. Extruded products with side-by-side oriented stripes are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,141 (Weisner et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,544 (Liu et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,887 (Hilston et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 7,678,316 (Ausen et al.) and Int. Pat. App. Pub. No. WO 2011/119323 (Ausen et al.). Films having multiple segmented flows within a matrix of another polymer are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,374 (Wood et al.).